


Your Coffee

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Ethan走進了咖啡廳，找到他喜歡的咖啡和人。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感是這個：  
> https://lordofthetardis.tumblr.com/post/86432218215/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au

  
Ethan走進咖啡廳，看到本日的廣告牌時不免地會心一笑。

_今日咖啡師：  
1\. Gay得無藥可救  
2\. 單身到哭  
今日推薦飲品：  
我建議你給我你的電話號碼！_

這不是他第一次來這間咖啡廳，但他印象中店員是兩個優雅俐落的女性，可能是個新員工？  
Ethan看向櫃檯，一個淺金色頭髮和鬍鬚的男人穿著圍裙對著他微笑，看起來有點緊張──喔，有點可愛。  
「嗨！」男人向他打招呼，「今天想喝點什麼？」  
「美式，大的。」Ethan微笑，「還有，我猜，我的號碼？」  
店員的臉明顯地漲紅了，他尷尬地笑，說：「喔，那只是Ilsa的玩笑──我是說，這間店的老闆，她喜歡看我出醜或者看我痛苦。不是說你讓我痛苦，呃，我是說，你、呃，你不會真的給我你的號碼，對吧？你看起來不像是一個需要給別人號碼的人，因為你看起來很棒，所以，呃……抱歉，大杯美式？」  
如果剛剛他只是害羞的話，現在這個可愛的店員看起來幾乎是惶恐了。  
「我覺得你們的推薦飲品看起來很棒，我想要試試？」Ethan隨手拿了餐巾紙，寫了號碼在上面，推給店員，對著他眨了眨眼，說：「Ethan。」  
店員張嘴又合起來，深呼吸，才說：「Benji。呃，我，我去弄你的美式。」慌張地收下那張餐巾紙，Ethan微笑地看著他小心翼翼地把它收進圍裙的口袋。

「打給我？Benji。」

-

所以說，天菜主動把電話給你的機會實在是不多的。  
或許這只是個玩笑，這個電話是天菜隨便寫的，只是想要讓你開心一下，畢竟他看起來笑得那麼溫柔誠摯，而且他還跟他說他的名字了！  
只是打一通電話而已，沒有那麼可怕吧，Benjamin Dunn，現在不是做縮頭烏龜的時候！  
或許這就真的是天菜的電話，而且天菜真的想要把電話給他──但他如果發現自己就是個無聊的宅宅還有一些駭客的技術的話可能會覺得他很奇怪……如果帶他回家，他看到自己衣櫃裡的星際大戰T-shirt可能會嘆氣……喔，想太遠了，他可能走不了那麼遠。

杞人憂天，Dunn，這些都是不必要的擔憂！

「你打了嗎？」一個女聲從他身後傳來，害Benji嚇得幾乎跳起來。  
「喔靠，Ilsa！」  
Ilsa勾起嘴角笑，說：「抱歉。」並顯然毫無抱歉之意，打量了Benji一下，很快地翻了個白眼，用一個恨鐵不成鋼的口吻說：「顯然是還沒有打。」  
「他可能不喜歡我！他不可能喜歡我！」Benji大聲反駁，自怨自艾。  
「那他為什麼要給你他的號碼？」  
「誰知道，可能他覺得很有趣，長得好看的人都很奇怪，像妳。」Benji抱怨。  
「謝謝你的誇獎。」Ilsa挑眉，然後拍了拍Benji的肩膀，說：「聽著，Benji，我覺得你很好看，你不奇怪，你很特別。」  
「聽起來我像是你學習障礙的兒子。」  
「喔，你看看你多可愛呀。」Ilsa又一次翻了白眼，「手機交出來。」沒有等Benji反應過來就從他手中抽走了他的手機和天菜的電話號碼。  
「蛤？欸？」  



	2. Chapter 2

  
「嗨？」當他的手機貼到耳邊、聽到Ethan的聲音時，Benji像是燙到一樣把手機移開，而Ilsa雙手交叉抱胸，阻擋Benji的生路──不是說他真的會逃出去或掛他電話什麼的，或是破窗而出。  
「呃、呃，嗨。」Benji僵硬地回覆，感覺喉嚨被什麼東西勒住，可能是他的心臟梗在喉嚨了，天，他的心臟跳好快。  
「Benji？我猜。」對方的聲音聽起來立刻充滿了柔和的笑意。  
Benji感覺身上像是電流通過，他努力讓自己冷靜下來，說：「呃，你立刻認出我是表示你沒有給太多人你的號碼的意思嗎？」聽起來有點唐突。  
對方笑了聲，說：「當然。我不是每天都會遇到可愛的咖啡師。」

Benji差點把手機丟出去。

「呃、哈哈，我也不是每天都會遇到覺得我可愛的男人。」Benji自嘲，但這句話聽起來比在他腦中的性感一些。  
該死，對方會不會覺得他充滿負能量。  
「我是個幸運的人。」Ethan說，聲音帶了笑意。  
這是個好徵兆。  
「約他！上他！吃掉他！」  
Ilsa用嘴型在他身邊頻頻打暗號，Benji猜他的臉可能已經比聖誕麋鹿的鼻子還紅。  
Benji果斷地衝出Ilsa的視線範圍。

他跟Ethan聊了一下，他不知道這個狀況算不算正常──跟一個只見過短暫一面的男人在電話上聊得不亦樂乎。

Benji知道Ethan是運輸部門的交通規劃工程師，並且單身。  
他住在離他不很遠的一個公寓，並且單身。  
他每天都會跑步有時候會去健身，並且單身。  
他不太會玩遊戲、但有時候會看電影，並且單身。  
他喜歡喝酒而且沒有喝醉過，並且單身。

Benji咬了餌，挑戰要把他灌醉──呃，他不是這樣說的，但大致上是。  
Ethan欣然接受挑戰，所以他們約好了要在酒吧見面，就今晚。  
再一次地，Benji不確定這是不是個合宜的約會地點──喔，天呀，他可以把這個叫做約會嗎？  
或許保齡球館會適合一些？不不，那可能太老派了？  
然後他收到一個訊息。

**希望你不要太緊張，酒吧很好。**


	3. Chapter 3

Benji慌張地、悻悻然地再一次回到Ilsa面前，希望她可以提供他一些約會穿搭上的建議。  
Ilsa抬起下巴，露出一個高傲的微笑，說：「我以為終極目標是什麼都不穿？」得到了Benji一個完美的白眼。  
Ilsa笑了笑，說：「Benji，聽著，我可以好好幫你打扮，但你要知道，其實原本的你就已經足夠好了。」停頓，「而且你還有保持衛生的好習慣，以宅男來說實在是不可多得。」於是Benji又翻了個白眼。

「或許他只是想要奚落我，等我出去他會聯合一堆他的直男兄弟嘲笑我……」  
「Benji。」  
「或者是他是這個地區的藥頭，或者詐騙集團，或那之類的……」  
「Benji。」  
「或者他有興趣的對象是妳，但是想要透過我來認識妳，這種事情也不是沒有發生過……」  
「閉嘴，Benji。」  
「喔，好吧。」  
Ilsa瞥了Benji一眼，從Benji衣櫃挑出了一些衣服，品頭論足道：「以一個缺乏社交生活的人來說，你的衣櫃令人驚喜。」  
最後她選了休閒襯衫、開襟外套，卡其色的褲子和吊帶。

「妳確定這個組合不會讓我看起來像是老頭子？」Benji露出懷疑的目光。  
「不穿拉倒。」Ilsa聳聳肩，反正她知道Benji只能別無選擇地相信她。

-

「有什麼狀況就連絡我，我可以去揍他。」這是Benji離開前，Ilsa對他說的最後一句話。  
Benji對此充滿感謝，並誠摯地希望不要引發任何械鬥。

他提早了許多抵達，他先在吧檯坐下，點了酒，他不太確定這樣是不是一個可以被接受的行為，他實在沒有什麼經驗，但一些酒精可以幫助他放鬆，以及用更樂觀一點的態度面對這個世界。

在他牛飲掉杯子裡的威士忌時，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，說：「嘿，抱歉，讓你等了。」  
Benji立刻感覺自己臉頰脹紅了一些──這可不是一件太有幫助的事情──他比了比旁邊的桌子，問：「坐那？」  
Ethan微笑答應。

幾杯下肚之後，Benji愉快地捏著醃漬橄欖，Ethan實在是一個很會聊天的人，擅長聆聽，Benji甚至覺得自己講太多了。  
「我上次沒有說，我很喜歡你的口音。」Ethan說，看起來有些靦腆，「希望這聽起來不會太沒有禮貌？」  
「啊，還好，在你指責我不該把頂樓說成閣樓之前，都還算是有禮貌。」Benji回應。  
Ethan瞇起眼睛的笑容看起來更溫暖了一些，Benji幾乎看傻了。  
「所以，接下來這一輪算我的？」

酒酣耳熱，Benji也放鬆了下來，他們延續了上次電話中的話題，也聊到了Benji最近在進行的程式計畫、喜歡的電影，並針對爆米花和棉被的折法展開辯論。

最後，他們在一個路口告別。  
Benji露出一個迷茫的笑容，說：「我希望今天晚上這一切都是真的。」  
他沒有注意到Ethan瞬間睜大了眼睛，逕自說下去：「我是說，我今天晚上很開心，我很高興我打了你的電話。」  
「我也很開心，真的，Benji。」Ethan說，笑容更加溫柔，他的手輕輕撫過Benji的手腕，像是不經意的，「我一直來不及誇獎你今天穿得很好看。」  
Benji抿了抿唇，抑制開始失控的愉快笑意，「你好得不像真的，像是童話一樣。」這句話細微含糊到如同耳語。  
「晚安，Benji。」Ethan拍了拍Benji的上臂，「到家時傳個訊息給我？」  
Benji嘟嘴，說：「因為你沒有喝醉所以不是你傳訊息給我？我覺得我現在還算是體面。」沒有注意到自己在耍賴，他想要延長和Ethan在一起的時間，而對方也溫柔地沒有說破。


End file.
